1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable torch, more particularly to a portable torch that has a light bulb assembly which can be pulled out of a torch body to a desired location.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable torch that includes a main body 2, a hand grip 4, a light bulb assembly 1 which is connected fixedly to the main body 2 and which is connected electrically to a battery unit inside the main body 2, and a power switch 5 to operate the conventional portable torch.
A main drawback of the conventional portable torch is that when repairing an automobile and the like, a mechanic must occasionally go under or reach into a narrow part of the automobile. Since the light bulb assembly of the conventional portable torch is inseparable from the main body, the conventional portable torch has to be held by another person and pointed toward a working spot in order to provide sufficient light thereat, thereby resulting in insufficient use of manpower and inconvenience to the user.